A New Beginning
by florea.joana
Summary: What if after the second movie just two of the siblings would return to Narnia, but not the ones everyone expected. Can Susan and Caspian fight for their love? How will Peter react to the whole romance? Plots, backstabbing and murder are on the list of the Telmarian council. Will they succeed in killing their enemy? Read and find out! (movie verse after Prince Caspian)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters below. All the character's rights are reserved to C.S. Lewis.

_Chapter 1- Goodbye always leaves a place for hello_

I had to say goodbye to him and now my entire body hurts! Now that I think about that moment an hour ago I know I should have fought harder for our love, but if Aslan tells you go than you go without a contradiction. Maybe if I had fought harder I would have been in his arms now. I will never know how my life would have been if I would have stayed in Narnia, because I came back to England with my brothers and sister. We just arrived home from the train station and I said mom that I wasn't feeling all that well and that is why I want nothing more than to be left alone with my thoughts. I was laying on my bed when I heard a silent knock on the door. It might be Lucy coming to check on me so I decided to let her in. It was very polite of her to knock rather than burst in like Edmund would do, even though I share my room with Lucy.

"Yes, you can come in!" As expected Lucy walked slowly to my bed and sat on the edge pulling my hand into hers.

"You loved him didn't you." It wasn't a question it was just a random statement and unfortunately for me it was also true, as she saw that I wasn't going to give her an answer she continued. "You have to have faith in Aslan and in Narnia! We will all return someday, I am sure of it!"

I truly admired her enthusiasm and faith in the deep Magic. "I am not sure, Lu, he said that Peter and I are never to return to Narnia. And never sounds to me like a very long time!"

Lucy: "Oh, don't be like that! You know in a stormy winter night that looked as if the sun would never rise again, a very wise person told me that hope springs eternal, so I do believe that we will return and so should you! Caspian won't forget you that easily!"

I turned to look her in the eye and what I saw there made me change my mind. Her eyes held not the sheer hope that her words expressed, but a true warrior like determination of seeing Narnia again. "Maybe you are right, there is always the slightest ray of hope! I can't promise that I will ever get over Caspian, but I can promise not to completely give up hope! Thank you, Lucy! You know I sometimes tend to forget that you were once an adult and that you are smarter than you look." To my last sentence we both started laughing and I hugged her tightly as if I was holding myself for dear life.

Just then the door of our chamber opened and our mother came inside beaming with pure joy. In her hand she held a nicely written letter. My heart started beating faster than ever, because the only letters that we got these days were the ones from dad and the ones from the military, but since dad's writing would never be that nice, it meant that it must have been from the military and this combined with mum's joy could mean that our father was coming home safely from this dreadful war.

Mother: "Susan, I bear great news for you and your older brother! Guess from whom I just received a letter?"

Me: "From whom, I don't know, is it dad or the military?" Even though I asked I was almost sure that it wasn't from either of them, because than it would have been a great news for the whole family and not only for me and Peter.

Mother: "Oh, you are no fun at all!" Lucy tried to hide her laughter by pretending to be coughing and I elbowed her between the ribs, but careful enough not to hurt her too much. Mother went on undisturbed by our childish games. "I just received an invitation for you and Peter to go to Ms. Wittery's tea party. I am so happy that you got invited! We will have to cut our expenses a bit shorter in order for us to buy you a proper dress and Peter a proper smoking." Oh no, not a party again!

Me: "But Mother, with all due respect I do not want to go to her party, because all the men there will flock themselves around me like they would do to a very tasty looking prey!"

Peter: "And besides we can't cut our expenses even shorter, because that would mean to starve." I jumped a bit at the sound of Peter's voice, who was now standing in the door beside Edmund.

Mother: "Fine you are right Peter, but I could still take one of your older dresses, Susan and modernize it a bit and I think that I could do something to your smoking too, Peter. Attendance to this party is mandatory! Susan you have to try and get one of the richer man at the party to like you, so that our problems could be temporarily solved."

Two days later I was once again in my room with mother doing my hair and putting the little make-up that we had on my face. I hated make-up! One further thing that I liked about Narnia was that even though I was a queen I could be natural and make-up free. Mother was always under the impression that my natural beauty wasn't enough and that my pale face needed a bit of rouge. Lucy came inside the lighted room and when she saw me her content face change to a pitiful one. She knew best how much I dreaded make-up, but she also knew that I would never tell my mother this.

Lucy: "Peter is ready and waiting downstairs for you."

Mother: "Oh, good! I am also done here and we can go down now." I stood up from my chair and followed Lucy and mother downstairs were Peter and Edmund were already waiting for us. Peter held my coat out for me to put it on.

Peter: "Now we are finally ready to go and on time! Goodbye, mother and we will be back in a couple of hours, so it is no need for you to wait up for us."

Me: "Yes, we will be just fine! Goodbye, everyone!" After we all kissed and hugged goodbye, Peter and I got inside the car, but mother leaned inside looking at me very serious.

Mother: "Please, Susan be sociable with the men there. You never know maybe you will find you rich Prince Charming." I just nodded unable to speak.

Peter was driving out of London when he first started talking to me.

Peter: "Susan, you do not need to worry. It is my job to chase every man who comes too near to you. I will be by your side the whole time!"

Me: "Thank you, Peter! I know you kind of miss having to chase suitors away from me."

I smiled, but inside of me I could feel the longing to be in Narnia and to be with Caspian now stronger than the last days. It was an almost physical pain! Peter laughed and looked in my direction for one minute, but it was enough to see a bright light coming from the opposite direction.

Me: "Peter, pay attention!"

I screamed, but it was too late! I could hear the metal crunching on the side of the car and just then I felt the impact. We were thrown from the road spinning and I could feel a sharp pain in my leg. This was it! The end! No Narnia, no Caspian, just me and Peter, the ones who will never return to Narnia. I took a short look in the direction where Peter was sitting beside me and I could see that his eyes were already closed. I freed my right hand and took his left hand into mine. Now I was ready to die! I slowly closed my eyes and I could feel myself being pulled to somewhere else. My only hope was that Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Mother and Father will be safe. As Lucy told me hope springs eternal and now I was full of hope for all of them!

To be continued! I hope you liked it and if you did do not forget to leave a like or a comment! I am very grateful to you all! Enjoy! J.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud voice was screaming my name and shaking my shoulder. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were so heavy and I could not move them. My fingers were slowly starting to respond and I moved them slowly along the hard ground. Under me I could not feel any grass, just plain dry ground. The person who was screaming my name until now suddenly stopped and took my hand in his. Very slowly and heavily I tried to open my eyes again, but this time I succeeded. In front of me was Peter on his knees, the right side of his face was full of dried blood from a huge cut on his forehead. His face was not the only part full of blood, his once white shirt had now some blood stains on it, but thankfully his smoking was black so you could not see the stains on it.

Peter: "Oh, Susan, you are awake! How are you feeling, your leg might hurt a bit, but other than that I cannot see any major injuries? Did you hit your head? I am so deeply sorry about the accident, please forgive me!"

I finally found my voice under the whole blur that was right now in my body.

Me: "Peter, it is not your fault, the other car came actually over us and not vice-verse. And I am just fine, you do not have to worry about me now! Where are we anyway? And where is the car?"

Peter avoided my searching eyes and that was when I look at myself. Now I understood why he said that my leg could hurt, it looked a lot like being broken and my eyes wondered up my body just too see that my clothes were not looking better than Peter's. My once deep red dress did not show all the blood that was surly embedded in it, which I was very grateful about, but the combination of blood and mud was definitely not a fashion statement. For the first time since I woke up I looked around me and what I saw got me a bit disoriented. Since when were outside London so many old trees? And above all where was our car, which should be now nothing more than a wreck? Around us there were only big old trees, no road, no car and what got me very stressed was that there were also no people. I turned to look at Peter, who was still trying to avoid my gaze, and I spoke as loud, confident and steady as I could at the moment.

Me: "Peter, where are we? Did you see anyone passing?"

Peter finally turned to look at me, but not with the pained expression that I was expecting but with a content sparkle in his eyes that he could not hide from me.

Peter: "Susan, I think we are in Narnia!"

He waited to see my reaction, but I just could not believe it.

Me: "What? Are you sure? We were not supposed to come back?"

Peter looked me strait in the eyes and told me: "I am up to 99% sure that this is Narnia, but I am not completely sure where we are exactly in Narnia. We should ask someone, in which direction do you suggest we go?"

I was still speechless since he said that we are in Narnia, so I could not quite follow his train of thoughts.

Me: "Ahhh… Well I suggest that we head west in the direction of the Telmarian castle. If we are lucky we will find someone who recognizes us and tells us the way and time. How much time do you think has passed since _his_ coronation?"

Right now I just could not say his name out loud without starting crying, so I just replace it and hoped that Peter would understand, which he obviously did. He stood up and looked around for any sign of civilization, but unfortunately there was none.

He looked down on me and said with sad eyes: "I don't know, but I hope that he is still alive." I looked shocked and at the same time very saddened.

Me: "No, he can't be… We must find out what has happened and why we are here! If you think logically it should not have passed that much time, I mean in our world it has been only one week, so it should not have passed that much time!"

I tried to stand up but my leg was hurting too badly, so I had to hold myself onto the tree near me. Once Peter saw how badly my leg hurt he instantly materialized himself at my side and put my arm over his shoulder ready to carry me.

Me: "Peter, you don't have to help me! I can go on my own and besides you have your own wounds to worry about. Are you still bleeding?"

We slowly, but steadily, started to walk in the direction in which we thought that the Telmarian castle was.

Peter: "I am not bleeding and besides you are my baby sister no matter how old you are and I would do anything for you. I would take you in my arms right now, but I do not think that my muscles are trained enough for me to carry you until there!"

From the corner of my eyes I could see his pure smile, which he did not use since we last came back from Narnia. I started laughing at his comment and I was laughing from the bottom of my heart. When we got back to the train station I was so sad that I thought that I would never laugh like I did in Narnia, but now I could feel the deep magic run through my veins and fill me with the purest joy one has ever experienced. There are not enough words to describe the feeling of such freedom and happiness!

It was getting darker and darker as the sun was going down. Not only that we could not see what was in front of us, but it was also getting colder as the last rays of sunshine left the horizon.

Me: "Peter, we need to stop and rest! It is dark already and it is just going to get colder that is way we should find a good spot to start a fire and maybe get something to eat. Even though it looks like autumn here I am sure that we could find some mushrooms or berries."

Peter did not want to show it but I could see it in his eyes that he was tired after walking so much and add that to the heavy blood lost, it won't end well.

Peter: "No, we should keep moving! Otherwise we might not find anyone here who could help us and you need a healer as fast as possible, that is why we have to keep going."

Oh, what is it with men and their pride! In the next curve he might just fall from exhaustion, but why admit it. We women always have to take matters in our own hands if we want them done right.

Me: "But, Peter, my leg is killing me since hours and I am so exhausted!" None of my brothers could resist to my poppy dog eyes and some whining.

As I said no one could resist, just after Peter looked at me, he carefully put me on a pile of fallen leaves with my back against a tree trunk and got some wood to start a fire. I would normally offer to help, but with my leg I would only disturb Peter. After he started the fire he sat down next to me and turned to look at the bright sky. It was a crystal clear night with the starts shinning bright above our heads. The narnian night sky always fascinated me, not only because it was so different from ours, but also because of the beauty the stars possessed.

Peter: "Should I go and try to find something to eat?"

Me: "No, I am not that hungry and besides let us hope that tomorrow we will find someone to ask for directions and we should both rest up now."

Peter moved so his hands were around me to keep me warm at night. As I started to feel first wave of sweet sleep hit me, there were some quite sounds somewhere far away. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Peter also fully awake and listening. The sounds were coming nearer and nearer, but all of a sudden they stopped. I blinked a couple of times and Peter exhaled the breath he was unconsciously holding, but just when we started to relax again, came a roaring lough of a men followed by at least ten other men. They were now dangerously near us, so we could not run away. I looked wide-eyed to Peter and he told me with unspoken words to let him do the talking. I just nodded and prayed to Aslan for a good outcome!

Stranger 1: "Who is there? Show yourself and we might show mercy for trespassing!"

A cold shower went down my spine! Peter stood up as fast and gracious as he could and spoke…

Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter, because I do! So I am open to reviews and comment of what you think I should improve. (Updated form with paragraphs) J.


End file.
